


Masquerade

by myotishia



Series: In the rift [12]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia
Summary: The police and Torchwoods relationship had calmed in recent months but one officer just can’t seem to let it go. Meanwhile the team get a second chance to defeat an old foe.





	1. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get a second chance to capture an old foe, meanwhile a mysterious gemstone causes trouble.

 

Sergeant Farrell grumbled as he found another redacted file pertaining to a case linked to this mysterious Torchwood. The most he’d gotten from his research was that Gwen Cooper used to be a police officer and she moved on to being a police liaison, but even her current residential address had been struck from the record. And as for this Elise Carter there was even less. The only thing he could find for her was that she had a current drivers licence. It was ridiculous. All he knew was wherever the name Torchwood appeared people died and he was certain these people were not special branch. To him it felt more like organised crime. No legitimate law enforcement branch would have two women in from what he guessed were their twenties sent to a murder scene. Just because the rest of his department were frightened of this group didn’t mean he was.

 

Ianto flinched as Owen examined the healing bite on his neck. The bruising had gone down a lot but it was still there. It just didn’t need painkillers anymore.

“Looks fine. I’m happy to clear you to go back to general duties if you’re ready.” Owen said, all business.

“I am… I’ve started to remember more of what happened.”

“Yea?”

“Mm… I was going to die, wasn’t I?”

Owen paused. “You were close to it. How’d you guess?”

“You called me by my name. You only do that when someone’s dying or practically dead.”

“You lost about 38%. I wasn’t sure if we were going to get you stabilised in time. Elise risked space jumping with you to get you here faster. We’re lucky it worked.”

“Shit… I don’t even know how long I was down there.”

“Neither do we, that’s the problem when you disappear all day.”

Ianto pulled his shirt back on and buttoned it up. “I’ll have to check in more often.”

“Yea, I don’t plan on starting to make my own coffee now. Got that tea boy?”

“Definitely not dying anymore then.” He rolled his eyes.

 

 

Gwen sat next to a tearful woman, trying to console her.

“I just don’t understand. Was it something I did?”

“No, no of course not.” She soothed, , knowing the woman would never get the answers she wanted. Her husband had found a device while metal detecting which was essentially a teleporter. Sadly it was a one way device and there was no way to reverse it. Gwen was having to tell the woman that though they didn’t know where he was he had bought tickets to fly to Egypt one way. Sometimes lying to someone’s face was part of the job. Jack was waiting in the SUV having secured the device. Years ago he would have just left the whole thing as a missing persons case but Gwen insisted on giving the family closure. He understood why but it meant a lot of waiting around. As if feeling his boredom on the air he got a call from Tosh.

“Calling me in secret? That’s pretty scandalous.” He smiled to himself.

“We just intercepted a party invitation.”

“I think we could throw our own parties if we wanted to.”

“No, a very specific party, complete with an auction.”

“I suppose they didn’t learn their lesson from the last time we crashed their little get together. Where is it being held this time?”

“I’m not sure yet. It looks like they’re being more careful this time.”

“Keep at it. I’m kind of interested what this years theme’s going to be.”

“I’m sure it’ll be over the top.”

“You liked the designer dress you got to wear last time.”

“Yes and it cost more than my car, that’s insane. Owen’s not going to be happy.”

“One day of wearing a suit won’t kill him. I’ll tell everyone when I get back.”

“You just want to see the look on his face.”

“Just like last time.”

The party had been more than lavish last time they attended. It had been a black market auction of alien technology, attended by a huge group of wealthy collectors. The man running the event had escaped the last time but this time Jack was sure he was going to catch him. He couldn’t let it continue and those working for the host had become bolder and more aggressive over the years. Especially towards Torchwood. Just before the last event he’d been essentially mugged for an item, and he never liked reviving in a damp alleyway. There was always a chance of waking up to a rat gnawing on your fingers.

 

Elise picked up a small box that had fallen from one of the storage cases she’d been helping to move, blowing the dust away from the surface. Tarot cards. All the items she’d been moving were very old and completely safe, they’d just been there so long it would be a pain to sort them. Plus sometimes they came in handy.

“You’re already finished?” Ianto asked, arriving in the archive room.

“Oh, hi. Yea, all done.”

“What did you find?”

“Old tarot cards. Every played with these?”

“Not that deck but I had a friend who was into that kind of thing once. You?”

“I have no psychic skill whatsoever. I like the art though.”

“You can keep them if you want. None of this is particularly important so better you have them than leave them to collect more dust.”

“Thanks. Hey, I was wondering. I know when an agent passes they don’t usually get buried, but what happens to their things?”

“Storage usually. General items get sold or disposed of, anything that was important to them gets put into storage and clothing gets stored for a time just in case anything was left in the pockets. Apparently around fifty years ago an agent left an object in his coat. The coat got sold off and the next owner ended up with their brain trapped in a feedback loop.”

“Lovely. No wonder this place can get so cluttered. No offence.”

“None taken. Any part of this place I’ve had control of is in perfect order. I can’t say the same for my predecessors.”

“Are there any interesting pieces stored?”

“I wish there were. For now it’s pretty dull.”

“Aww, shame. If we’re all done here want to go play with these until we’re needed?”

 

 

Gwen slumped down into her chair.

“Rough morning?” Asked Tosh sympathetically.

“I didn’t even know what to say to her. Her husband’s gone and she’s a stay at home mum.”

“Poor thing.”

“How’s your morning going?”

“I found a couple of things but Jack wanted to look them over before we go ahead with anything else.”

“Fun. How’s the house search going?”

“We found a place we like. We’ve just got to get the lock modifications approved. It should take too long.”

“Just ask if you need a hand moving boxes or anything.”

“Thanks.” She looked over at Elise and Ianto, sitting playing with the tarot cards. “It’s funny, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ianto that relaxed or happy.”

“I suppose they’ve spent a lot of time together. I wonder what it was like here is her timeline.”

“From what she’s told me it was depressing… And gone by now.”

“Gone?”

“Only you and Jack left. Even then with the hub gone things weren’t as they should have been.”

“What does it take to give up your entire life for people you’ve never met.”

“Isn’t that what we do every day?”

“I honestly hadn’t looked at it that way.”

 

 

“It looks like our gracious host has returned and plans to throw another auction and we all know what that means.” Announced Jack, a little more enthusiastically than he probably should have. Owen sighed, looking exasperated.

Elise and Gwen looked over at each other, confused. Gwen was the first to speak up. “This feels like something I missed.”

“It’s some jumped up rich arsehole that collects alien junk and auctions it off at a posh do for other rich nobs.” Owen grumbled.

“So we stop it before it happens?”

“Not exactly. They’re careful and have the cash to keep themselves off our radar so we have to infiltrate the party. That means…”

Tosh giggled. “Owen in a suit.”

“Oh fuck off.” He groaned. “It was bad enough last time. And now we have to make sure none of us go out alone because they get stabby when you tell them no.”

“What are they, the mob?” Elise asked.

Jack shrugged. “Close enough. Last time we managed to confiscate everything from the back of the auction room before they could sell them all off. I’m thinking of spiking the wine this year. They all do the opening toast, everyone claps, everyone passes out. The host won’t escape this time.”

Owen smirked, coming out of his strop. “Taking it personally Harkness?”

“He was in my grasp and one of his servants tased me. It won’t happen again.”

Elise paused. “And they let you just walk in?”

“It’s a masquerade ball, no one knows who anyone is.”

“Won’t they be expecting us?”

“They always do. While I’m thinking about it. Ianto, I need you to send out a warning message to all of our refugee status citizens. Last time we had some of our hosts workers scoping them out.”

Ianto nodded.

“Refugee status?” Elise asked.

“If there’s no way for a being to get back to their planet or if they don’t have a planet to go back to they can sometimes be granted refugee status on Earth. They’re relocated into a Torchwood safehouse and essentially have to stay out of sight unless they can pass for human. It’s very rare but it does happen.” Ianto explained, noting down what he needed to do and finding the address list.

“How did I not know about this? That’s brilliant.”

“You should have seen my face when I found out. It would have helped my first impressions of the job if I had.” Gwen smiled nostalgically.

Owen crossed his arms. “You don’t get to know the good stuff until you deal with the shit the rest of us had to first.”

 

Sergeant Farrell stood at the scene of a burglary. The stately home had been ransacked. The owner had died only a week before of complications involved with his heart, leaving the place with no owner. The house had sat still full while the late gentlemens lawyers were sorting out who his estate would go to. It was a huge scene and though the sergeant didn’t need to be there he suspected it was just the type of scene this Torchwood institute would be involved with. Sadly they had not made an appearance yet but it didn’t change the fact that he was there so he just went back to doing his job. Something at the far side of the room caught his attention. It seemed to be some kind of gemstone, perfectly spherical, with a liquid suspended inside. The light shining through it looked blue at first but the closer he got the more purple it seemed to be. He shouldn’t touch it, he knew that, but it didn’t stop him wrapping his fingers around it. He couldn’t help it. It felt like it belonged with him. As if it had been waiting for him. No. He put it back on its small pedestal and turned to walk away but found his feet didn’t want to move. No, he couldn’t leave it for just anyone to manhandle. He gently picked it up and slid it into his pocket, feeling warm and safe. Yes, it was his. It had always been his. For a moment he couldn’t remember what he had been doing there but seeing the police car from the window seemed to clear his thoughts. A burglary, that’s what he was attending. He didn’t need to be there and couldn’t quite remember why he’d come along. It didn’t matter. He needed to get home where it was safe.

 

Elise patted Janets head gently and handed her a chunk of raw beef as a treat. The weevil took it and retreated to the corner to chew on it. Owen had sent Elise to give the implant to Janet as she was the only one who could just walk in there and do it without sedating or pinning down the creature. It had gone smoothly. Most weevils cowered in Elises presence but Janet had reached a point where she could be content with just bowing. Still, no one knew exactly why they did that but for now it was at least helpful.

“If only everything was as easy as this, eh? Maybe I can teach you to fetch things some time.”

She looked back to see Janet holding out a glove Elise had dropped.

“Did… Did you understand me?”

The weevil tilted her head. Elise took the other glove and gently tossed it to the corner.

“Can you fetch that for me?”

Janet looked back at the glove before retrieving it.

“Good girl.”

Janet let out a trill like noise and slowly blinked.

“Huh… Sit down.”

Janet sat on the floor and trilled again awaiting another request.

“Is it just you that listens to me or will the others listen too? What am I doing, it’s not like you can answer me even if you understand.”

She nodded then bowed, her head almost to the floor.

“All of them?”

She nodded again.

“Ok. Let me go and test it ok? You did really well. Here.” Elise handed Janet the other cube of meat she’d been keeping hold of for when she left. She left and closed the door behind her before heading back up.

“Hey, guys? Does Janet ever listen to you or do what you say?” She asked.

There was a low murmur as everyone shook their heads.

Jack decided to get more information. “Why?”

“I was just down there giving her the implant to test and she was listening. Like I was practically playing fetch with her. I thought it was a fluke but I told her to sit and she did. Then I asked her if the other weevils would listen too and she nodded. There was actual  recognition there. Look on the camera for yourself. It was surreal.”

Owen wandered over and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. “No fever, so you’re not delirious.”

Elise brushed his hand away. “I’m serious.”

“Owen she’s not joking, look at this.” Tosh said, waving him over to see what was on her screen. Jack marched over to join them and see, even turning up the sound so everyone could hear. It seemed to confirm exactly what Elise said. There was recognition of her words. Not just a vague link between a word and an action like telling a dog to fetch a stick, actual sentient recognition. They’d never seen that in a weevil before. They were base creatures, vicious and relatively untamable.

“Do we have any other captive weevils right now?” Jack asked.

“Not since Elise has been shooing them off.” Owen shrugged. “Not sure where the nearest nest is anymore. We cleared the last one out completely.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever actually wanted a weevil to turn up before but here we are.”

 

Sergeant Farrell locked his front door and closed the curtains, taking the gem from his pocket. The light it gave out was a lavender colour that shimmered and shone, illuminating the room. He sat in the living room, ignoring the phone ringing. It was most likely his wife who still lived in their old home. She called every night after work and he always looked forward to hearing her voice but he couldn’t drag himself away from the light. It was too beautiful. Too warm. He had to eat. Yes. The grumbling in his stomach distracted him momentarily. It could wait, he had to keep looking at the light. What if it changed? He couldn’t miss that. The light from under the curtain seemed to dull the stone to almost nothing. What time was it? Six? It was morning already? He couldn’t remember if he’d slept or not but he had to go to work. He walked unsteadily on legs that had gone quite numb past the phone, seeing a red number four flashing on the tiny screen. He’d check his missed calls later.

 

Jack was not impressed that he’d heard of the burglary so late. Due to there being barely anything left the police hadn’t flagged it as strange. Not only that but the death had been registered extremely late. It was a perfect storm and now almost everything was gone. Thankfully there was a safe that the burglars hadn’t gotten into and Jack had one thing that the burglars had not. Tosh. She had plugged her laptop into the digital lock for the safe and only taken five minutes to get it open. Inside the safe sat a full casing from a dalek that had made Jack jump and rattled him more than he’d like to admit. He made the excuse of seeing what was taking Gwen so long with the officers outside just to pull himself together. When he reached the door he saw one of the officers that had been posted at the entrance almost shrinking next to their superior. Said superior looked like he hadn’t slept in some time and it was hard to tell if he was glaring or just trying to keep his eyes open. Gwen looked like she was definitely glaring.

“Is there a problem officers?” He asked as he strode out towards them.

Gwen turned and smiled softly at the offer of backup. “Jack, this is Sergeant Farrell.”

“Ah yes, I’ve been told a few things about you from my staff.”

“You’re the one in charge of this outfit are you? Well you can tell all of your minions to vacate the premises. I will not have my scene contaminated by people who think they’re above the law.”

“Not above, outside the law. I thought you were informed of our status last time you tried to hinder our investigation.” Jack pulled himself to his full height, his stance as solid as possible.

“I don’t care how you put it, no one is outside of the law. You might have paid off or blackmailed everyone else but I won’t be corrupted.”

The captain laughed. “If I tried to intimidate or pay off every lawmaker in the country I’d never have time to do my job. Anyway, I prefer charm to intimidation. I can see you don’t follow the same ideology. Now, why don’t you stop wasting both my time and yours and go.”

“This isn’t over.”

“I think you’ll find it is. Unless you want me to make a few calls.”

“Was that a threat?”

“I don’t make threats, I make promises.”

 

 

“Holy fuck!” Gasped Ianto, clipboard in hand to note down the inventory from the house. He’d snapped the pencil he’d been holding in half when he’d seen the dalek casing.

“It’s dead and hollowed out. It’s even been decontaminated at some point.” Said Tosh, pointing to a tag hanging from its eye stalk. “Are you alright?”

“You’ve clearly never faced one of these things.”

“Thankfully no. I thought it looked like an upside down bin.”

“Maybe when they’re dead. They’re a nightmare alive… I’m going to have to archive this thing. Maybe I can convince Jack to have it deconstructed.”

“I don’t think that would be too difficult. He looked rather spooked when he saw it too. You can bond over shared trauma.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary somehow. I hope the other items in here aren’t as terrifying.”

“I’m sure they’re all horrific in their own unique ways.”

“Owen’s sense of humour is rubbing off on you.”

“Sorry, I think it’s contagious. Did you see the skull?”

“Skull?”

“Middle shelf, on your left.”

Ianto turned his head and looked into the hollow sockets of a weevils skull. “At least it isn’t a whole weevil. Why’s it in the safe?”

“No idea. Maybe he was trying to get hold of the other parts of the skeleton and didn’t want to display it until he did.”

“This is starting to feel more like a tomb than a safe. Nice chunk of moldavite in here at least. I’m sure someone’s going to want that.”

“I always preferred a quartz.”

“A good Earth woman. None of this meteor glass nonsense.”

Tosh chuckled. “Well, you have to support your home planet.”

 

“Well, he was charming.” Jack said drily as he closed the front door behind him.

Gwen sighed.“Oh yea. Absolutely lovely.”  

“It could be worse. You could be working with him.”

“Just don’t. I think I would have quit. Did Tosh get the safe open?”

“Yea. You’ll have to take a look in there for yourself. The contents were a shock I didn’t need this morning.” He stopped to look at one of the empty displays. The small gold plaque said it was a ‘deaths scythe’ that had been found in Afghanistan in the thirties, killing twelve of the archaeologists that had been part of the dig that unearthed it. Next to it was a very small display that had once held a ‘sleeping stone’ that had to be kept a certain distance from any living being to prevent it latching onto them, lulling them into an almost comatose state and eventually killing them as they stop eating and drinking just to stay with the stone. The final display was more than large enough to hold a suit of armour. The plaque said it had contained a ‘complete cyberman’. Jack shuddered at the idea.

“Do you think this was linked to the auction?”

“I’m pretty certain it was. The funds you’d need just to move all of this in one night point right to our host.”

“Does this host have a name?”

“Not that we know of. His whole family have spent decades carefully defending their anonymity.”        

 

Owen rolled his eyes thinking there was no chance this weevil whispering thing would work. The building he stood in had been bought and squatters had been evicted but the owner had not counted on weevils moving in. He wasn’t sure what way they were getting in but it was hard to mistake that smell for anything else. Janet was pretty calm for a weevil and he’d managed to at least get her not to instantly try and attack him so he didn’t expect a wild weevil to be nearly as calm.

“Looks like they’ve gone.” He said, watching Elise look around.

“Shhhh. I can hear one.”

“Well then just call it out like a dog if you think it’ll work.”

“Fine.” She turned down the hallway where she’d heard the movement. “Excuse me.”

“Do they react better to you being polite?”

“Oh hush… If you can hear me I want you to come out and show yourself.”

For a moment there was nothing, but then a young male weevil loped out, it’s head down. It wasn’t one they’d caught before as it wasn’t dressed in the usual blue overalls that the captured ones were given.

Owen studied it. “He’s definitely scared of you.”

“It’s ok little guy. Can you understand me?”

It nodded slowly.

“Can you understand him?” She pointed at Owen as the weevil looked up. It tilted its head and huffed then turned its attention back to Elise. “I guess not. Ok… What do I call you… Urm… Steve. Ok Steve. You tell all of your friends, family, whatever that they can’t stay in the city. No attacking people. Understand?”

Steve the nodded slowly.

“Ok, off you go then.”

It plodded off again, disappearing down into what was likely a basement.

“You called it Steve?” Asked Owen.

“What would you have called him?”

“That’s the difference, I wouldn’t have named it.”

“Like hell you wouldn’t have… So, being as we’re done here you can tell me what the last party was like.”

“Party?”

“The masquerade auction thing.”

“I’ll tell you about it on the drive back, this place stinks.”

 

“Dogon fourth and fifth eyes. Two sonic screwdrivers because why have only one. Six pages of psychic paper. One Sycorax helmet. One Vashta nerada farm. One Hath respirator. Two Judoon horns. One pair of Menoptra wings. Two Ogron stun guns. Six gemstones of unknown origin. One feline skull of unknown species. Three unidentified items of alien design. Four unidentified items made from materials found on Earth. One decommissioned Dalek. One weevil skull. One six by six inch piece of moldavite. Three bags of mixed currency of unknown origin. Have I missed anything?” Ianto asked, double checking his list.

“I think that’s everything in here. Where’s your PDA?” Tosh folded her laptop and wrapped one of the cables over her arm.

“It won’t work inside the safe. It won’t take me a minute to write it up afterwards. Have you seen Jack?”

“He popped by but he’s doing a final sweep of the house in case anything was missed. Apparently he had to deal with the police outside.”

“The officer Gwen told us about?”

“Yep.”

“I looked him up but he’s as squeaky clean as someone can be. Not even a parking ticket to his name.”

“That’s to be expected with his position. It’s not as if we can simply retcon him like we used to.”

“Well, we could but it wouldn’t have too much of an effect. I’ll see what I can do about contacting his superiors later.”

“Shouldn’t you hand that off to Gwen?”

“Gwen’s the good cop.”

“And you’re the bad cop? You?”

“On paper I’m terrifying.” Ianto smiled.

 

With all of the items collected and stored safely away the team were free to try and get ahead of this group. Even with all the money in the world there had to be a paper trail. Especially when organising a large event. The more expensive an order the more details a company will want just in case they aren’t paid and that was good news for Toshiko. The last time she had tried to track them they were mostly still using cash but this time he seemed to have joined the twenty first century and started using multiple offshore accounts. They were all under different names but that wasn’t going to be an issue. It never was.

“Got him.” Tosh smiled to herself. Steven Oliver Fayfall the third, the current head of a very old and prestigious family. He owned many buildings around the country so it wasn’t clear where his usual residence was. It was a start. She found a few photos from throughout time and could recognise the family but there was always another figure. A pale female, around her teens with long curled hair. Her face was blemish free, like she was wearing a mask. Her face wasn’t flagged on the system to be any being they’d met before. She sent the images over to Jack, wondering if he’d met her in his long life. In the meantime she could start thinking about the theme. Tarot. Each guest had to be dressed as one of the major arcana.

Elise leaned on the back of Toshiko’s chair.

“What you up to?” She asked.

“I found the theme for the party, plus the full dress code.”

“Nice. Who’s going?”

“Last time it was all of us. It’s a huge operation and we never really know what we’re walking in to.”

“Think they’ll let me wear a suit?”

Tosh laughed softly. “Sorry. The dress code is gender specific. It’s a floor length dress and heels for you.”

“Heels? Um… I can’t walk in heels.” Elise stood back.

“You’ll be fine. We probably won’t be doing any running.”

“No. I don’t mean I can’t run in heels I can’t walk in heels. I can barely stand in them.”

Tosh turned to her. “Really?”

“Seriously. I look like a baby giraffe. Also, if there’s dancing I can’t dance.”

“Of course you can. You just need a couple of lessons.”

“For the heels or the dancing?”

“Both. I can teach you to walk in heels. You might be lucky, me and Owen usually hold up the wall at these things. And if all else fails we could ask Ianto to teach you.”

“I’m going to fall on my face I just know it.”

“Let’s see how awful you are.” She took Elises hand. “Jack, I’ve send you a few things to look over including the theme of the party. High heels are mandatory for the ladies so I’m going to teach Elise how to not fall over in them.”

“I’ve been informed I’m not allowed to wear a suit.” Elise pouted.

Jack nodded in recognition. “They’re very old fashioned, a little over obsessed with gender norms. At least until everyone gets drunk.”

“I’m hoping we don’t have a repeat of that this time.” Tosh sighed.

“That? What happened?” Asked Elise, looking between them.   

“We were doing a last sweep before we left and behind one of the doors there was an orgy going on.”

Jack crossed his arms. “And they didn’t even invite me.”


	2. Sleeping stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stolen gemstone begins to cause more and more issues.

 

Farrell curled up on his bed, hugging his knees, the gemstone on a pillow in front of his face. Not being able to look at it all day had been killing him, even with it sitting in his pocket the whole time. The lavender light had changed its hue slightly, more pinkish, or red. The phone was ringing again. Distracting him. He jumped up and ran down, ripping the phone from the wall and smashing it under his foot, the pieces digging into his skin. The spots of red sinking into the carpet reminded him of what he was pulled from. Walking back up the stairs he could feel the gems warmth wash over him. He curled back up on the bed smiling at the stone. Work could wait for just one day. 

 

The team had each blindly chosen a card from the tarot deck that had been sat on Elise’s desk as it was the easiest way to choose a theme for the party. Ianto had held out the set of major arcana. Gwen went first pulling the judgement card.

“Fancy. Who’s next?” She smiled. 

“I’ll go.” Jack lent over and picked the card on the far right. “The devil. I can work with that.”

“My turn.” Tosh bounced, taking a card from the centre. “I got the moon. Owen, come on, it’s your turn.”

“Choose for me.” 

She rolled her eyes before taking a card, smiling at the result. “You got the sun.”

“You did that on purpose.” 

“Did not. Ely, you want to try?”

Elise took a card from the left side. “Oh yea, make me the edgelord. I got death. Your turn Ianto. Want me to hold the cards for you?”

“It’s alright. I’m just going to take which ever’s on the top.” He placed down the small deck and flipped the top card. The star. “Could be worse.”

“I’m just glad no one got the tower. That’s bad omens.”

“Don’t tell me you believe this crap.” Owen shook his head.

“I’ve time travelled, is it so much of a jump to think certain people can predict the future?”

“Certain beings can. Humans? Not so much. Especially not with playing cards.”

“It’s not the cards that do the work. The cards are just something to focus on. If you’re skilled you can use blank pieces of paper.”

“How do you know?”

“I was that kid in secondary school. Black clothes, pentagram necklace, rock band. I used to know plenty about ooky spooky stuff.”

Owen laughed lightly. “I can’t see you going goth.”

“I had the dyed black hair. No makeup though. When I was drumming it always melted down my face. One sec.” She took out her phone and scrolled a long way down to some of the oldest photos on there. After a moment she found one.

“I’m even wearing lipstick in this one. The cringe was real.”

 

The next week swept past in a blur but not necessarily a bad one. It wasn’t just gathering as much information as they could about the auction, trying to clean up any thefts, but also trying to get hold of the custom clothing needed for the event. Any weapons or technology they planned to take had to be correctly concealed and that was not easy in party wear. You can hide a lot under a skirt but the amount of fabric made it almost impossible to quickly access anything. Suits gave more access but couldn’t hide as much. Elise had reached a point where she could walk in high heels but considered it a form of punishment that everyone had simply collectively accepted it as a normal part of everyday life for women. 

She had started reading over the documents sent over from the estate. The man had recorded his research on every one of the artefacts he’d collected. Even if a few things were inaccurate he’d certainly done his best. Some of the items were simple curiosities such as the cyberman body but others had the potential to be very dangerous in the wrong hands. 

 

Farrell was awoken from his exhausted sleep by his front door opening. When was the last time he’d moved? His mouth felt as if he’d been chewing sand. 

“Sarge? Are you here?” Asked a male voice from downstairs.

“I…” His voice faltered and faded in his dry throat. His legs wouldn’t move and he could barely move his head. The gem was dull. 

“Sarge?” The voice called as he walked up the stairs, having looked all around the ground floor. 

Farrell couldn’t even look at the door as it opened, only vaguely understanding when his colleague called for an ambulance. He couldn’t even focus when the paramedics moved him. Where had the light gone. It was so cold without it. So dull. PC Alled Grant didn’t understand what had happened. It looked at if maybe the sergeant had suffered a stroke or something as he hadn’t moved from the spot in days but it didn’t explain the damaged phone and the festering gash in the mans foot. He was just about to secure the area when he saw a gemstone sitting on the pillow. It was pretty, blue, no, more green. He picked it up and held it up to the light. He knew he should leave it where it was but maybe it would be better with him. It would be safer with him, after all it belonged to him. It had always belonged to him.

 

Jack flicked through the photos he’d been given, trying to pin down why they didn’t look quite right. The female figure in each was definitely the same person but as the first was a faded black and white image and the last was a clear full colour image with no discernible change to the figure she certainly wasn’t mortal. That wasn’t what was bothering him though. It was something about the black and white image. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him but he couldn’t quite get it to come to the surface. 

Finally it hit him. The image was too clear. Old photographs were almost always slightly blurry due to natural human movement during the exposure. Usually the only clear photos were ones of the dead. This girl had not even breathed during the photography session. There were very few beings, that could be considered alive, that could stay completely motionless. That meant this being was an item. An item they’d need to add to the list of things to collect at the auction. Last time they had only collected what was essentially trash but this time some of the items were extremely dangerous. He was considering his plan of action, still unsure of the exact location of the auction when he got an emergency alert from a Torchwood monitored home. Owen already had his coat on when Jack burst out of his office.

“Gwen, Elise, I want you with us too. If this is who I think it is I don’t want us getting outnumbered.”

“What are they after?” Asked Gwen, ready to go.

“Not what, who.”

 

PC Grant sat in his car rolling the gemstone between his fingers. It was calming and warm. Alled didn’t want to risk anyone seeing it so he hid it in his coat and drove right home. His girlfriend wouldn’t be home for hours but he knew he had to hide it from her. She would want it and he couldn’t let that happen. He could barricade the door,  but she’d have to come back in eventually. He couldn’t kill her. She was the love of his life after all. There was one thing he could do. He sat down in his living room, a knife hidden in a cushion next to him.

 

Pulling up to the house Jack knew they were too late. The front door was still closed but the door at the side of the house had been destroyed. He charged into the house and surveyed the chaos, furniture flipped, and spots of blood trailing across the floor. 

“Elise, would you mind guarding the door? We don’t know if anyone’s left in here.” Asked Gwen.

Elise nodded. The door looked like it had been sliced but the edges looked burned. They were cool to the touch so it must have happened some time ago. There was even a gouge in the brickwork like whoever cut away the door slipped. 

Inside the house it was painfully quiet so the sound of the cellar door opening filled the whole building. Owen spotted a figure limping as fast as they could towards the door.

“Stop!” He ordered, not that he thought it would work but it was worth a try. These guys saw a gun and just thought to run instead of doing what the guy holding the weapon said. 

Elise spun round and rammed her elbow into the guys diaphragm, dropping him like a rock.

He rolled on the floor, gasping, as Owen pinned him. 

“Where are your friends?” Asked Owen, a little concerned that there would be more of them.

“Gone!” The man coughed, still fighting. 

Jack loomed over them, his eyes looking cold. “Where did you take her?” He helped Owen pull the man up who was still trying to catch his breath.

“I’m not telling you shit!”

“I’m going to give you one chance to tell me, otherwise I’m going to make sure you wish you were dead by the end of tonight.” Jacks words were like ice, his manner the complete opposite of what the team were used to. They rarely saw the captains dark side but when they did it left them all a little rattled. Elise had never seen it before and had frozen, her back against the wall next to the door.

The man shook his head. “You won’t do a damn thing.”

“What’s wrong with his leg?” Jack asked Owen without looking away from the captive man.

“Can’t tell exactly from here but going by the blood and the scrapes on the wall I’d say a few lacerations. He’s not bleeding much so I’d say he’ll be fine. Maybe took a knock to the head so I’d avoid that.” Owen replied, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

Jack took his pistol and shot the man in the foot. 

“What th-” Elise began before Gwen silenced her. 

“I could get a knife but I’m feeling lazy. Where is she?”

“Fuck! You fucking shot me!” The man gasped, all blood draining from his face.

“You’ll lose a toe at most, answer my question.” He placed his boot just over where the bullet had torn through the mans foot.

“No! I don’t know ok?! Only the driver knows where we take stuff. The changelings going to be sold off. That’s all I know!” 

“See? Isn’t it easier when you just tell me what I want to know?”

 

“I didn’t expect you home yet.” Called Ellen, PC Grants girlfriend, as she hung up her coat and bag. “Becky says hello. She’s just got back from maternity and she looks amazing. I don’t know where all the baby weight went. What do you fancy for dinner tonight?... Alled?” She wandered into the living room. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine. Close your eyes.”

“Have you got a surprise for me?” She smiled and closed her eyes.

Alled took the knife from under the cushion and threw himself at her, knocking her to the floor. As soon as the blade touched her face she began screaming, trying desperately to fight back.

“Keep still!” He roared. “It’ll ...only hurt... for a moment!”

She lashed out, hitting him in the head as hard as she could, stunning him. While he was dazed she crawled desperately backwards, fingers and heels digging into the carpet. She was terrified and confused, unable to process what was happening. The door seemed so far away but it was her only option. She dragged herself to her feet and threw herself towards the door, finding herself pulled back by her hair. She reached back and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, digging her nails into his skin. He let go momentarily only to reach forward with the hand holding the knife. Everything fell silent as warm blood ran down Alleds hand. He let go of the blade and Ellen slumped to the floor. Alled looked down at his hands, shaking, he never meant for this to happen. He never wanted to hurt her just stop her seeing the light. He laid down on the floor, cradling her body and held the gemstone out.

“Ellen. Isn’t it beautiful? It’s ok now, you don’t have to say anything… We can just stay here together, ok?” He sobbed.

 

Gwen shook her head. “Try not to let it get to you. He gets like that sometimes. Rarely but sometimes.”

“But which one’s him? He looked like a completely different person.” Elise curled her knees up to her chest and hugged them, looking very small.

“Both. I don’t think he’d go further. He’s just got to convince the one he’s interrogating that he would. I think it’s like a mask.”

“I hope so. I never want to be on the receiving end of that.”

“You won’t be.” Gwen looked up to see Jack returning. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and walked over to them.

“Sorry you had to see that.” He said softly. 

Elise still jumped out of her skin, pretending she was just putting her feet back down on the floor. 

“The woman they took is an acquaintance of mine. She’s been here for centuries and she can predict the future. If they have her we could be in big trouble.”

“Is that why you were… um…”

“Yea… Yea it is. I can’t let them sell her off… Sell anyone off.”

She relaxed a little. “We won’t. Do we have a location for the auction yet?”

“Tosh has it narrowed down to two locations. The final invitation should be sent out within the next few days so even if she can’t figure it out we’ll know soon.”

 

Three days later Gwen got a call from an old friend. Andy had told her about an incident where one of his colleagues had been found on the floor of his own living room, arms wrapped around his decomposing girlfriend. When he was found he was in a bad state, having not moved in days in much the same way as the sergeant had been discovered. She’d been surprised that she hadn’t even heard about anything. The house was worth checking out even if the place had been swept. Jack and Gwen entered the home. It seemed like a perfectly normal place but all the usual markers were around the living room. There was a large blood stain dried into the carpet.

“Have either of the officers said anything about what happened yet?” Asked Jack.

Gwen shook her head. “Nothing useful. They barely speak at all and when they do they just mumble about needing the light back. Whatever that means.”

Walking to the other side of the room Jack paused.

“What’s up?”

“Can you feel that?”

“Feel what?” She edged around the bloodstain to stand with him and it hit her. It was like something was pulling her attention to the chair. “Is there something there? I can’t see anything.”

He crouched down. “It’s stronger down here.” A dim light emanated from underneath the chair letting off a warmth that was comfortable and inviting. Tempting. He stopped, knowing this feeling and stood. “Wait outside. This is going to need containing. I don’t want to risk you ending up like them.”

“But what is it?”

“I’m not completely sure but I can feel the effects without needing to see it.”

Gwen didn’t feel that she wanted to go but she had been part of Torchwood long enough to know when an outside force was manipulating her. She left the building and waited outside, almost immediately feeling the pull fade to nothing. Jack took a small box from the SUV and headed back in, remembering one of the plaques at the burglary. The sleeping stone. He closed his eyes and pushed the chair back, the warmth getting stronger and trying to pull him in as he did. His hand brushed the carpet blindly before finally connecting with the gem. It didn’t like that he was fighting its influence and sent a shot of despair through his mind as he tried to push it into the box. Captain Jack Harkness refused to be beaten by what was essentially a rock and closed the lid over the thing, sealing it. The feeling was gone, as was the pull it had exuded. Jack could finally open his eyes to look at the box in his hand.

“Gotya.” 

 

Gwen looked up to the road as a van pulled up. The driver didn’t move but the passenger hopped out, his face covered by a hood and scarf. Another two men jumped out of the back.

“Jack! We’ve got company.” She called, hand already on her weapon. 

One of the men held what looked like a scythe but she didn’t recognise what it was made of. Not that it mattered as the men casually marched towards her.

“Stop. I’m giving you one warning.” She said firmly, holding her weapon steady. She didn’t want to shoot anyone but these people had already shown what they were capable of. 

“Hand it over and we can all walk away without a fight.” The man from the passenger seat stated.

“You’ve gotten pretty brave doing this in broad daylight. Is there a reason for that? You seem to think you’re untouchable so there has to be. I wonder who you paid off to keep the police off your back. I was getting a little suspicious after you kidnapped a friend of mine and there wasn’t any record of it being reported, let alone investigated.” Jack said quite calmly as he left the building, closing the door behind him.

The man holding the scythe raised it up and swung it in an arch forward, the air splitting and a long line being cut into the door a hair away from Jacks shoulder. The door smouldered slightly where the wave had hit. Gwen and Jack fired at once, completely unphased by the display. A bullet hit the wielder of the skythe in the shoulder making him drop the weapon, a second bullet ripping through his other shoulder to knock him back. The other men scattered, realising that they couldn’t just intimidate the agents to get their own way. The passenger grabbed the scythe and made a run for the van, using the others like a shield. The injured attacker had something slammed down onto his chest before they escaped. The man on the floor desperately tried to pull the device away before it exploded, throwing both Jack and Gwen into the wall. 

When her ears stopped ringing and she could catch her breath again they were gone. She’d been lucky as thick ivy had grown up the side of the house and cushioned the impact. Jack hadn’t been as lucky as he’d been blasted through the solid wood door and into the hallway. Blood ran down the back of his head from a crack in his skull. Not that it stopped him from sitting up, more annoyed that the blood had started drying in his hair. He pulled himself up.

“Gwen?”

“I’m ok I think.” She gasped, her chest still sore from the shock wave. 

The man who had been laying on the garden path was now strewn in charred pieces everywhere. 

 

Owen was relieved that all results said that Gwen had no serious injuries. Her back was bruised and she had a decent bump on the back of her head but it could have been a lot worse. 

“Just take it easy for the next few days. If that bomb had been any larger the shock wave would have crushed you, or crushed your organs.” He said.

“Nice to know. I can’t believe they just blew that man up.”

“You might want to wash that off.”

“Really Owen? I thought I’d just use it as bloody moisturiser.” She wiped her hands on her trousers, not that it helped. 

“I was thinking more because the auction outfits just turned up and you need to find out if it fits.” 

“When?”

“Just after you left. They’re meant to be at least stab proof so that’s one thing I don’t have to worry about this time.”

“Have you seen Tosh or Elises dresses yet?” Gwen smiled to herself, the idea of getting dressed up making her feel a little better. 

“They won’t let me.”

“Really? Or did you try and peek and they told you to sod off?”

“I’m innocent. You can’t prove anything.” He grinned.

“Innocent as a fox in a hen house.” 

 

Sergeant Farrell had just been released from the hospital, his foot stitched and his mind a little more stable. He’d heard rumours about where these Torchwood people were seen most and he needed to find them. He needed the light back. Since it had been taken from him he’d felt so cold and alone. He needed it back, no matter what. Out of his drivers side window he saw three people walking, one of which he recognised. That bitch that had been giving him lip, what was her name, Elise? It had to be her. He hid the large carving knife, he’d taken from his kitchen, in his coat and got out of the car. 

“I’ve never worn anything like a fancy dress before. It’s kind of embarrassing. The girliest thing I own is a sundress and I always wear shorts under that.” Elise complained, hands in her pockets and her shoulders slumped.

“I think it looked beautiful on you.” Tosh smiled.

“You have to say that, you’re my girlfriend. Compared to you lot I’m going to look awful and I can’t even run in the damn thing.”

“Oh stop it. You wouldn’t even look in the mirror.”

Owen rolled his eyes. “You’re going to look amazing. At least you won’t have a tie choking you all night.”

“I’d gladly swap with you.” Elise sighed.

“Naa. I don’t have the legs for heels.”

Elise looked over at the figure approaching them. “What now?”

“Who’s that?”

“Sergeant Farrell.”

“Didn’t Gwen say he was in hospital?” Tosh asked, a sudden wash of nerves rising up her spine. 

Farrell stopped and stared. “Where is it? Where did you take it?”

“Take what?” Elise asked, honestly confused.

“The light. You are the only people who could have taken it. I need it.”

“The sleeping stone.” Tosh breathed, putting two and two together. 

They could all feel that this was going to go downhill fast and Owen was tense, like a coiled spring, ready to knock this guy out if he made the wrong move.

“It’s already gone.” Elise said softly, keeping an eye on the fragile mans hands that were shaking and reaching into his coat.

“No… No, you have it. You have to have it. Give it back!” He drew the blade. Owen immediately grabbed his wrist, his thumb pressing hard into the tendon in his wrist to essentially paralyse his hand. Owen swiftly slipped his other arm over the man's shoulder and grabbed the back of his neck, pushing him down so his arm was pulled behind his back. The blade clattered to the ground. Tosh kicked it far out of reach as Owen and Elise pinned the hysterical officer down. 

 

With the sleeping stone contained and Sergeant Farrell under psychiatric care the day of the auction dawned. Jack was trying to hide his concern behind his enthusiasm.

“Ready?” Asked Ianto, who’d been ready for hours. He held his mask in his hand.

Jack smiled. “What do you think?”

“It’s so strange to see you in anything other than your usual wardrobe. It suits you. Your mask is out here when you want it.”

“I’ll be out in a second. Has Owen stopped complaining yet?”

“Of course not. He’s still breathing so he’s still complaining.”

“Let’s see your mask then.”

Ianto held the deep blue mask in front of his eyes, suddenly pulled into a kiss.

“Sorry, it was the mask. Couldn’t help myself.” Jack breathed.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Ianto blinked, catching his senses. “Jack?”

“Yes?”

“You’re going to have to let me go if we’re going to go anywhere.”

The captain realised he still had his arm firmly wrapped around his partner. “Damn… Keep that mask for later.”

He removed the mask and smiled as Jack let him go. 

 

Gwen twirled in the mirror, admiring her gown. “I don’t think I want to know how much this cost but I kind of want to keep it.” It was a white, gold and sky blue number in a silk fabric that flowed like water. 

“I still have the dress I wore to the last one but I never want to take it out of the wardrobe just in case I get anything on it.” Said Tosh as she smoothed the skirt of her midnight blue and silver dress. 

“Are we ready to go?”

“I think so. Ely?” 

Elise was hidden around a corner. “Nearly.” She said meekly.

“Need a hand?”

“No… Promise you won’t laugh.”

“Oh for goodness sake. I’ve already seen you in your dress and you look lovely.”

Gwen smiled sympathetically. “Come out or we’ll have to drag you out.”

 

Owen paced, more than ready to just go and get the night over and done with. He was uncomfortable and vaguely anxious about what they were walking into.

Jack had perched himself on Elise’s desk. “Usually I’m the one that holds everyone up.”

“Don’t let them hear you say that.”

Gwen swept in. “Sorry, sorry. We’re ready.”

Tosh swiftly followed but stopped suddenly. “Ely come on. I know you’re uncomfortable but it’s one night and you’ll be wearing a mask the whole time.”

Owen immediately calmed as he looked over at Toshiko, all discomfort forgotten. 

“Fine, fine.” Elise finally peeped out, her cheeks red.  

Ianto nudged Jack in the arm and pointed over to Owen who was standing with his mouth hanging open. Gwen was giggling to herself at his reaction.

“Right.” Jack announced. “Now we’re all here. Let’s get going.”

  
  
  



	3. The auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the auction arrives.

The building where the auction was being held was far back through a long line of trees. The stone built structure loomed over the area as the service staff scurried around below. They’d spent all day making everything perfect. The guests were already starting to arrive, showing off their designer outfits and intricately designed masks, bragging about the amount of money they planned to spend and how expansive their collections were. Each of the members of staff wore a fools mask to separate them from the guests. 

Gwen marvelled at the lavish ballroom as she stepped through the huge glass doors. A crystal chandelier hung high on the ceiling, reflecting a shower of light down onto the floor. It was one step away from being something from a fairytale. Signs pointed to a large gallery where many of the items that were to be bidded on were being displayed. Jack had already made his way there to get an idea of how much they would need to transport. It was a lot more than last time. What was worse was the large containment area that held five weevils. Not too far away was another cell holding a small figure.

He crouched down and lifted his mask momentarily.

“I was unsure that you’d be here.” She said softly.

“You? Unsure?”

“Something has warped my abilities recently. I can only make small predictions with certainty.”

“Have they hurt you?”

“No. Thankfully this form grants me some sympathy so the staff have been relatively kind. Sadly this collar makes it impossible for me to change form.” The girl gestured to the bulky shock collar locked around her neck. The weevils each wore a similar device.

“Just hold tight for now. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

 

Ianto was discreetly checking each of the doors. All thankfully unlocked which would make later activities much more simple. He had a lockpick but forty five seconds was a long time to wait when you could be spotted at any moment. They couldn’t risk moving too soon as there wasn’t enough guests there to keep the servants distracted. The plan was to get into the kitchens just before the opening toast and spike each of the drinks with a sedative so they wouldn’t have to deal with resistance. It should also keep casualties to a minimum. Owen had been given that task but for the moment he was scoping out the staff members. He’d need one of their masks to get even a chance to enter the kitchen. Tosh had a signal blocker hidden just inside her bodice, ready to cut their communication ability the second the toast was done. Keeping everything contained was vital. 

 

“You seem uncomfortable my dear.” A tall, blond, gentleman in a tower mask smiled at Elise who had perched on the side of the fountain wall outside. Others had been doing the same on the opposite side. 

She stood carefully. “I’ve never attended a function like this before.”

“Ah. Well, everyone has a first time. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. I’ve heard there are some very special items available this year. I see you’re not a stranger to this kind of collection.” He gestured to her right wrist. Though her glove covered the vortex manipulator its bulk gave it away.

“A very special person gave it to me.”

“It looks like you care about them very much.”

“I do.”

“Would you like to see an item someone special to me gave me?”

“Here?”

“It’s inside.” He smiled softly.

Elise assured herself that she had multiple ways of incapacitating this guy on her and getting into the quiet areas of the building could be useful. Plus, if this man could get in it meant he was part of the hosts family. “Ok. That would be nice. What should I call you?”

“Aren’t we meant to stay anonymous?”

“A nickname then.”

“Hmm…” He thought deeply for a moment. “What about Tower? And you can be Death.”

“That works. Lead the way then, but go slow these shoes are not forgiving.”

 

Gwen had been listening to guests conversations but hadn’t gleaned anything useful. She made her way over to Jack.

“Having fun?” He asked.

“I’ve heard about three different affairs but not much else. You?”

“The guests are as clueless as ever. No sign of the host yet. According to the waitress over there he’s been walking around but keeping a low profile.”

“Any news from the others?”

“The doors are all unlocked and once everyone’s inside Owen can slip into the kitchen. Have you seen Elise?”

“She was by the fountain outside last I saw her. She’s been watching the guests as they enter.”

 

Tower lead Elise up a short flight of stairs and opened a door to a study. Inside was decorated in light pink and blue. At the back sat a figure with porcelain white skin. He walked over to the figure.

“Here it is. Isn’t it beautiful?”

Elise looked closer and realise it was a life sized doll, dressed in an ornate gown and a more detailed fools mask. “A doll?”

“Not just a doll… Zero, wake up.”

The doll stood slowly on its own power. 

“How? Is it robotic?” Asked Elise, watching its joints move.

“No. It’s the pendant around its neck. It brings life to inanimate objects.” He took Zero’s hand carefully. “She’s been here since before I was born. My father said she fell to earth before even he was around. My great great grandmother put the pendant on her favourite doll and Zero was born. I’d hoped that one day I could find something to give her a real body.”

“Have you?”

“Nothing that’s been tested.”

The door behind them opened and a flustered butler walked in. “Sir, the toast will be prepared soon, you need to get ready to deliver your speech.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll be right down. Well, miss Death, you’re welcome to stay with Zero if you’d like.”

Elise nodded and watched him leave before turning back to the doll. “Are you sentient?”

“Yes. I am… You aren’t just a guest, are you? Can you get me out of this place?” The doll spoke without moving her lips.

“Why? I mean I can but why would you want to?”

“The things I’ve seen here… The things he’s done. I need to escape. Please.” She rested her hands over the pendant, sounding desperate. 

 

Owen had slipped away from the crowd and managed to grab a fool mask from a waiter who had taken it off while taking a break. In the kitchen the bottles for the toast were set aside from everything else, hundreds of glasses sitting on trays ready. Owen carefully opened each bottle quietly and added the sedative to each, swirling the bottle until it had disappeared. He repeated for each bottle.  The other staff were starting to get suspicious so he knocked a glass to the floor and made a swift exit under the guise of disposing of the broken glass. It had gone smoothly, too smoothly. He switched his mask back.

“Sir, this area is off limits to guests.” Said one of the waiters, surprised to see a guest in the hallway.

Owen turned, playing dumb. “Oh, it is? Sorry, I’m a bit lost.”

“This way please sir.” The waiter looked exhausted and more than a little done with the whole thing.

“Will our host be making an appearance?”

“At the toast sir, yes.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar skull mask. From behind them a stern voice boomed.

“Charles. Come here and grab a tray! We’re going to be late!” The head waiter growled.

The younger waiter stood to attention suddenly. “Right away!” He turned to Owen and pointed to the door back to the ballroom before running off. 

Owen turned back to join Elise who was waiting just around the corner at the other end of the hallway.

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

“This is Zero. She needs our help.” She replied, gesturing to a figure who was wearing a cloak made from a curtain. She peeped out from under the cloth with glass eyes and an unmoving face. 

“What are you?” Asked Owen quietly, trying to listen out for footsteps from behind them.

“I am this.” Zero pointed to the red pendant around her neck. “But I am inhabiting this doll so I may move. Please help me. I need to get out. I’ve been a prisoner for so long.”

He wasn’t so sure about this being. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d been conned by a desperate sounding voice but she held herself as if she was frightened. If she was acting she was a damn good actor. “Can you get to the gallery? It’s being cleared now but after the toast we can come and get you.”

Zero nodded under her curtain cloak. “Will those monsters be there?”

“Monsters? The weevils? Toothy bastards that growl all the time.”

“Indeed.”

“They are but they’re in a cell. As long as you’re with Elise you’re safe, from them at least.”

Elise smiled. “I’ll keep you safe, ok?”

Zero nodded again. “I know a quiet way into the gallery. You should go, the toast will begin soon.”

 

The waiters and waitresses had begun passing around drinks as the host appeared on the stage, a tower mask covering his face. He held a drink in one hand as he approached the microphone. A hush fell over the gathered people.

“Welcome friends. With the passing of my dear father last year I have stepped forward as the head of my family and decided it was time to bring my fellow enthusiasts together. After the disaster that was our last auction we have taken measures to ensure our night is not interrupted. We have fortified the perimeter of the land and have closed it off until the end of the auction. I hope you’ve all had the opportunity to peruse the items available for bidding tonight. I know many of you are very much looking forward to purchasing some of our very special specimens. So, for tonight may you all have good fortune and a fully entertaining night. Cheers.” He raised his glass and knocked it back, watching the crowd copy him with a cheer. He made his way down and into the crowd with a smile.

Ianto placed his still untouched glass down, counting backwards from ten. As he hit one the first person slumped down to the floor, followed swiftly by many others. 

 

Zero peeked into the dark gallery, finding it free of any staff members. Elise followed her in, taking off her shoes as she couldn’t stand them any longer. The weevils had all pushed themselves back to the far side of the cell bar one. It knelt and began to trill softly.

“Steve?” Elise asked, placing a hand against the glass. He gently head bumped the glass in reply. “Oh buddy. They caught you huh? I’ll get those collars off you as soon as I can, ok?”

The weevil sat itself down, the others calming slightly.

“You’re one of the Captains employees, are you not?” A small figure in another cell asked.

“Yea. You must be Jacks friend. He was furious when they took you.”

“Any man who has been to war has a side of themselves that can be quite terrifying.” 

Elise paused, wondering how she knew about how much Jack’s reaction had frightened her. 

“I assume he hasn’t informed you about my abilities. I am what you would call psychic.”

“Oh I see. That makes sense. Let’s get you out of there.”

“Before you do that I suggest you arm yourself. The security team are heading this way.”

“How many?”

“Six. They are armed. I suggest you ready yourself and use the item in the case on your left. Nothing you are currently carrying will stop them.”

Elise turned to look at the scythe that was displayed on a pedestal. “Right. Zero. Hide round there.” She pulled her skirt and tied it around her hips to give herself some more mobility then opened the case for the scythe, lifting the surprisingly light weapon with one hand. The eye that sat as a counterbalance opened as if it had been activated somehow. 

At the far end of the gallery the doors burst open.

 

Tosh had cut communications in the building the second the first person collapsed. Jack had drawn his weapon, pointing it directly at Mr Fayfall. 

“I don’t know how you pulled this off but… This is impressive even for Torchwood, but you realise I can’t let you leave. That and I am wearing a bulletproof vest. Tell me, was the young lady by the fountain also part of your group? She was very sweet and quite fascinated by my dear Zero. I was hoping this year I could find something to gift her a suitable body but alas. At least I have the suitable body for when I find it.” He smirked. 

“You really think I’d employ someone who’d just sit around and let you do that to them?”

“I highly doubt she has a choice. I sent quite the security team to contain her.”

“They’ll have to find her first. Now, as you’re surrounded it would be better if you just surrender.”

“Surrender? You haven’t even seen my new security yet. My men brought it to me and you know these things are very hard to kill. Even when you think they’re dead there are ways to make them get right back up.” He stepped back and something large fell from above, landing with a boom that cracked the marble floor and crushed two people that had fallen at the mans feet. The large humanoid being stood straight and made itself very clear as the dust settled, it’s haunting cybernetic voice ringing out.

“DELETE.”

 

Elise swung the scythe, sending a wave towards the security team making a huge gouge in the floor. 

“That was a warning. You only get one, back off.” 

The scythe hummed and a black mist began rising from it, swirling through the air as the men fired their weapons. Each bullet disappeared into the mist, dissolving away. 

“Ok. I like this thing. It even matches my outfit.” 

From behind her she heard a small voice. “The captain is in need of your help.” 

“Me? Must be serious. Well guys unless you all want to leave here in body bags then get out.”

A crash from the ballroom rattled the walls and the security team sprinted away. That was a very bad sign. She turned and carved a large hole in the cell wall. 

“Can you get outside safely?”

“I can. I will bering Zero with me and wait for you. I cannot see your future but I hope you escape unhurt. I wish to see you again Elise.” 

“I never asked your name.”

“I do not have one you could pronounce but for now you can call me Oracle.”

“See you on the other side Oracle. You too Zero.” Elise nodded before running to the ballroom.

 

Ianto could feel himself trembling, his heart pounding too fast, legs not moving even though his mind was screaming for him to run. Looking into those hollow, lifeless, excuses for eyes stole his breath from him. Jack ran and slid past the mechanical horror, putting himself between it and Ianto. 

“Run!” He ordered, desperately trying to snap Ianto out of his fear. He couldn’t say anything more as he was lifted into the air by his throat. 

Owen grabbed Ianto’s arm and pulled him away, heading outside where Gwen and Tosh had already run. There was nothing he could do for Jack and they needed some distance to work out a way to stop this monstrosity. 

Jack closed his eyes, waiting for death but instead he found himself dropped to the floor, the cold metal hand still wrapped around his neck but the grip loose. The metal hand clanked onto the floor and he looked up to see the cyberman sporting a half melted stump where its hand had once been. He kicked his way back out of grabbing distance before turning, seeing Elise holding the scythe he’d first seen at the police officers home. 

“Jack, run!” She said, not taking her eyes off the cyberman, the scythe primed for another attack. 

He clambered to his feet and skittered to her side. “When did you learn to use that?!”

“It was in the papers the lawyer gave us. Your friend is going to meet us outside, I let her out of the cell.”

“Great. Can that kill a cyberman?”

“Only one way to find out.”  She took a few steps and swung the scythe as hard as she could having to keep careful aim so she didn’t hit anyone else.

A wave of blackness cut through the mechanical man, tendrils writhing out from the cut, slowly turning the thing to dust.

“Not everyone can say they killed a cyberman barefoot. I’m going after Mr Fayfall. I can’t let him escape again.”  

 

Ianto finally came to his senses as he saw the cyberman dissolve into nothing. He could breathe again. A mask fell and shattered next to him, dropped from a window sill above. A piece looked familiar. The tower. 

“Jack, he’s upstairs.” He called.

The captain nodded and ran for the door to the staircase. Ianto followed, internally beating himself up for freezing. Elise placed the scythe down and checked on the people who had been close to the clearly crushed bodies. One man was alive but his arm was destroyed. 

Owen joined her, knowing the limb couldn’t be saved he took the string holding the mans mask on and wrapped it around the intact part of the arm and pulled it tight. 

“Tosh, Gwen! We need an ambulance here. You have to get the gates open!” He shouted. 

Outside the women ran towards the gates. It wasn’t a short walk but they couldn’t do anything remotely. The guards at the gates had no idea what had gone on and turned to the women in confusion.

“There’s a fire.” Gwen lied. “The gates need to be opened.”

One of the guards couldn’t see any signs of a fire. “We’ve had no calls from the house.”

“The place is going up in flames, they’re a bit busy! There are people trapped in there!” 

The guard bit his lip knowing if he didn’t open the gates and people died it would be his fault. He hit the electronic lock as Tosh stood to the side to make the call. Thankfully when the emergency services got a call from Torchwood it was immediately made priority and they wouldn’t have to wait long. 

 

Fayfall made his way to the office where he had left Zero, throwing the door open to an empty room. He began tearing the place apart to see where she had hidden herself but it was clear she was gone. 

“It’s over.” Jack growled from the doorway.

“No! Not yet!” He held up a remote. “I hit this button and your little changeling friend dies. Bring Zero to me! You can have the rest of the damned things, I just need Zero.”

He didn’t understand at first but then it clicked. “The doll?”

“She isn’t just a doll! I love her. She’s mine and I need her.” He ranted, waving the remote.

“Just her? And you let everyone else go.” The captain softened his voice. He had to keep this unhinged man calm.

“I will but if you don’t take me to her I’ll kill your friend.” 

Jack switched on the coms device hidden just behind the right side of his mask. “Elise. Where’s Zero?”

“Outside. I told her to wait for us. We could do with some help down here, we have casualties.”

“Do what you can for now. We have our own situation.”

“We’ll do our best.”

Jack tapped the device again. “She’s outside. Let’s just take a walk out there.” 

“I… Yes… I didn’t think you’d cooperate. Thank you. I never wanted this, you know that? My father did but I just wanted her to live. She told me when I was a child that when she fell to Earth she lost part of herself. Her heart.”

“And you want to help her?”

“As soon as she’s got a body of her own we can be together. There’s only so much we can do when she’s made of cold porcelain. So fragile.”

The way he spoke about her made  Jack uncomfortable but there wasn’t much he could do yet. 

Ianto hid just outside the door, his talent for hiding in shadows coming in handy as he stayed completely unseen as the obsessive host and the captain walked right past him without registering his presence. He knew Jack had to have a plan as he wouldn’t just hand over a sentient being unless there was no other option. 

 

Zero placed her curtain on the ground and sat on it, hidden behind a car. She was tired and had to stop to recharge.

“They have your heart safely contained.” Oracle said softly, sitting next to the doll.

“Really? Will they let me have it?”

“You just need to ask. You know you’ll need to face that man soon.”

“I can’t. After everything-”

“You’re angry. You want your freedom and I want mine. The only way to do that is for you to face him and tell him how you feel.” 

“I… I am scared.”

“You’re not alone in that. I assure you.”

Zero pulled off her mask and looked down at her strung fingers. “I will try.”

 

“Zero! There you are. Come back inside where it’s safe.” Steven Fayfall offered his free hand to the doll. 

Jack stood a few steps back. “Now hand over the remote.”

“Not until she’s back inside!”

Zero stood and took a step back. “No.”

“What?... Zero it’s not safe out here for you. We can find you another body and-”

“No! I’ll never go back into that awful place. You are the one who wants a new body for me to inhabit. You are the one who had me convinced that you were the only one who could help me. It was all for you!”

“But I love you.”

“You don’t know what love is! You don’t even know who I really am. To you I’m just a doll, an object. I had a family, a job. I was an explorer! I saw hundreds of unique planets, met thousands of people. I begged you to set me free from this mockery of a human form but you refused. I just want my heart back! I want to go home!”

“This is your home. You’ll never survive out there and you don’t even know where your heart is.”

“I do… I know where my heart is now and I don’t need you!” 

Steven fell to his knees, the remote falling from his hand. “You can’t leave me.”

“You’ll live. If there is any justice on this planet you will be punished for everything you’ve done. Everything your family has done.” 

Sirens and flashing lights approached as Jack picked up the remote, setting it to unlock the collars. 

 

With the paramedics taking over Owen and Elise sat on the stage, their clothing stained red.

“I think I preferred the last one.” Said Owen, stretching.

“At least you saved a guys life. That’s something.”

“I still can’t believe they managed to reactivate a fucking cyberman.”

“I don’t think it counts. The inside of the arm had wires you can buy now. The only part of it that was a cyberman was the shell.”

“At least it’s gone. When did you learn to swing a scythe?”

“It’s not that hard. It’s a weighted blade on a stick… What should we do about the family of weevils in there?”

“You’re the weevil whisperer, just tell them to go.”

“Where to? I can tell them to get out of the city but eventually they’re going to run into someone.” 

“We’ll deal with that when we get to it.”

“Let’s just go let them out. They can climb out of the window and run off through the garden.”

“Everyone’s busy so why not.” He hopped down from the stage and Elise followed, grabbing the scythe on the way, into the gallery. The weevils seemed to be sitting peacefully, waiting. Steve perked up at seeing a recognisable face.

“Hey there big guy. You ok? Looks like the collars came off.” 

Steve coo’d and held up the collar to show what he was so pleased about.

“Stand back.” She swung the scythe round and slowly cut a doorway, Steve catching the thick slab of glass and placing it aside. 

Owen smiled. “You taught them how to tidy up too. Think we could get them to clean the hub?”

“They’d just end up building altars and stuff out of trash.”

Steve began growling and Owen took a few steps away from the cut doorway in habit. He didn’t get chance to move as a blade glinted in the low light of the room, being brought down towards Elises back. The head butler held the knife with murder in his eyes but the blade didn’t connect, at least not with Elise. Steve had grabbed her at the last moment and taken the blade to the spine. He slumped down onto his side as the other weevils attacked the butler in a rage, ripping into him with teeth and claws. Owen tried to pull Elise away but she wouldn’t let Steve go.

“Can you help him? Owen, he saved my life we need to…” She looked up to Owen with tears welling in her eyes. Steve whimpered weakly in her arms, his body numb and shutting down.

Owen shook his head and knelt next to her. “There’s nothing I can do for him. I’m sorry.”

“But you haven’t even tried.”

“That knife’s in his spine Ely.”

Steve made eye contact with Elise as her tears dripped onto his face. He thrilled lightly and relaxed, passing away. The other weevils howled before two split off from the group and gently picked their fallen friend up. 

“Take him somewhere nice, ok?” Elise sniffled.

The weevils nodded then looked to the window. Owen stood and opened it for them, letting them go. 

 

With all the items collected and on their way back to the hub, Jack was left holding onto Zero’s pendant. The doll form had been taken with the other items and he’d promised to make sure she got her heart back as soon as they could. He sat down next to Elise on the grass as she looked up into the sky.

“It’s bigger than it looks.” Jack smiled, looking out into the void. 

Elise chuckled lightly. “That’s what he said.”

“You’re feeling a bit better then.”

“A little. I wonder where weevils go when they die. Do they disappear into the darkness? Get reincarnated?”

“Most people ask where they go when they die, not the weevils.” He lay back on the grass, resting his head on his hands.

“I know where I’ll go. I don’t need to ask.”

“You sure? Death tends to sever links. Hell, we don’t know if you’d lose your link to the rift if you lost your hand.”

“Death never severed your tether to time and space.”

“For now. I never know if the next death’ll be the last.”

“And you still threw yourself in front of a cyberman for Ianto… Owen told me.”

“Of course I did, and I would again.”

“Because you love him.”

“We don’t use that word around here. That word gets people killed.”

“A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”

“I didn’t think you’d be a Shakespeare fan.”

“Every play is filled with slapstick and dick jokes. Except some of the tragedies, which always descend into everyone dies after an hour long speech.” 

“We should get back, Zero’s waiting for her heart.”

 

Midnight rolled around and Jack stood atop his usual spot, the cold air blowing a soft breeze. He took Zero’s pendant from his pocket with the small box that held the sleeping stone. The pendant opened in his hand and he tipped the box, the gem falling into place. For a moment nothing happened but then it rose up into the air. Wings of light burst out from the small item.

“Thank you.” Trilled Zero, her true form finally complete. She flew in circles, laughing joyfully. 

“What’s your plan now?” He asked with a smile.

“Home. Thank you all for setting me free. If you ever need anything I’ll be out there.”

“Just make sure people stay away from Earth for now.”

“I’ll make sure I tell anyone heading this way. Goodbye Captain.”

“Good luck out there.”

She shot off into the sky, her light blinking like a star.


End file.
